roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Recruit
It is the initial rank that every player starts in medieval warfare reforged and is not included as a rank that makes it out of the badges. Use The use of this rank is only to receive the welcomen badge as it is the only thing that certifies that we are playing besides only the players receive the welcomen badge since the people who receive and enter with the name of GUEST also enter with this level but you will not receive any benefit since you would lose your badges. being at the end without rank to enter again to not be related to the game account. although the range to be the initial will give us the tools to start as the Starter Sword, the axe to cut trees and a pickaxe that will serve to mine minerals from the mine. also we will be given depending on the faction we will be given a tier 1 armor, which identifies us which kingdom we are.but the bow will not be given to us if we have to make it in the blacksmith or buy it in Ranged Weapons Shop being really the tools the Starter sword, axe and the pickaxe our initial equipment in the game How to Identify a Recruit The way to identify a Recruit is with the weapons and the armor because at these levels the players with the rank Recruit always wear the tier 1 armor and use very weak weapons like the Starter Sword or a Colossus Sword although it can be any weapon of the Melee Weapons Shop and also the bows, are the bows bought in the Ranged Weapons Shop that are the weakest bows, although there is also a way to notice it and it is the unknown of the minerals since it gets any mineral, but first it gets copper or stone in time of the most valuable ores filling only these minerals when you see the inventory. The way to identify it from other rank is by giving them the name in the button of the realms or the name in the chat when speaking and we can see its rank that is a Recruit. Lost item In old versions of the game, at the time of starting the game we were given a 4 equipment and fifth place with the bow, giving us the Hoe that helped us in harvesting the crop and we earned Gold Coins to perform this action but since the 2.0.0 update lost this space and the Hoe basically eliminated from the game entering only with the Starter Sword, axe and pickaxe which is the standard equipment for all players. Trivia * There is a way to have this rank being in advanced levels and it is by mistake of the game in which we show our kill as 0 but it will allow us to use our weapons. The rank is recovered when leaving the server. * Exohda considers this rank as anyone who enters the game or join their group in Roblox that is not necessary to enter the game to have a Rank. * basically we are recruited since we are the new ones, being the lowest in the ranks in the game Category:Ranks Category:Wiki content Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms Category:Factions Category:Game Mechanics Category:Badges Category:Armor Category:LEVEL 1